


Home Is In Your Arms

by miikasaa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Phone Sex, i can't believe this, the dirtiest thing i've ever written, two losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikasaa/pseuds/miikasaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's been out of town for almost two months, and Mikasa's missed him desperately the whole time. When Mikasa can't sleep one night close to Eren's return, she calls him, not expecting the innocent conversation to change into something heavy, or to work her up even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I spent 12 hours in the car, so apparently that was the perfect time to write dirty phone sex. Let me know what you think!! ;)

Mikasa can’t sleep.

She stares at the clock by her bed, watching as the hours tick by and the bright red numbers taunt her as she tries to make herself fall asleep. She counts the hours and then the minutes left until she has to be back at school, but still sleep eludes her.

She’s already made two cups of tea, graded the tests she gave the morning before, and even cleaned her already spotless bathroom, but nothing was working.

It had been this way for almost two month, ever since Eren left for a business conference with his dad. Most nights Mikasa could get along just fine, but during some, the emptiness she felt without Eren next to her nearly became too much to bear.

He’d asked her to come along, of course, had been unwilling to leave her for so long, but Mikasa hadn’t wanted to leave so soon after the school year started, and had convinced both of them that she’d be fine alone for eight weeks. She still had their other friends, after all, and they’ve been apart for much longer before, when different colleges and residencies and internships threatned their fledgling relationship.

Soon after Eren left, Mikasa had remembered how mundane her days were without Eren’s welcome presence. He was a loud distraction from her grading and other aspects of her life, always had been since the day she met him, and without him around, her days and nights tended to drag on, bleeding into each other until she could not be sure which she experiencing.

After what felt like hours tossing alone in her bed, which felt all too big and far too compact without another body to steal her sheets, and a trip to the kitchen for another cup of tea, Mikasa decides to call him. They’d spoken earlier after school finished, but she missed him, and talking to him might help to tire her out.

Crawling back into bed, Mikasa dials the familiar number and tugs her blankets to her neck. As the phone rings, she throws an arm over her eyes, hiding her face between her pillows while she waits for his voicemail.

Despite the time difference, (it was the almost midnight where he was,) Eren answers before the call can end. “ _Hey, stranger.”_ He sounds groggy, exhausted even, and Mikasa feels a twinge of guilt at waking him so late just to talk to her.

But she swallows the feeling and smiles, forgetting for a moment that he couldn’t see her. “Hi.”

“ _Something wrong?_ ” He knows her too well, an effect of their long-standing friendship.

“Not really,” Mikasa says, wondering if he could hear her well enough when she was essentially speaking into her pillow. “I can’t sleep.”

“ _Ah._ ” There’s a pause, a bout of static and some shuffling, and then he says, “ _Did you try drinking that tea you like?_ ”

“Yes.”

“ _Finish grading?_ ”

“Yes. I even cleaned the bathroom, Eren.”

“ _Oh, shit._ ” Eren laughs, the sound warming her chest and simultaneously reminding her of the ache she’s felt since they said goodbye at the airport. “ _Tell me about school today._ ”

Mikasa smiles again beneath the pillows, shifting a bit. Most of the time, her school stories were mind numbing, and she’s put them both to sleep a few times talking about her students. “One of Armin’s kids threw a water balloon at the fire alarm. We were evacuated for almost an hour before they found him hiding in the gym.”

There’s another brief pause and Mikasa can hear him talking to someone before he replies. “ _And what did they do to the little shit?_ ”

“What have I said about calling our students such endearing pet names?”

“ _Knock it off before our own kids learn it?_ ” She can hear the smile in his voice.

“No. But as long as you quit it before they show up, I guess you’ll be fine.” Mikasa rolls onto her stomach, her damp hair pooling around her face as she tries to get comfortable. “He’s a senior, though, so there’s talk of not letting him walk at graduation.”

“ _Nothing wrong with that. I didn’t walk at our graduation._ ”

“Because you broke your leg trying to fly while you were drunk.”

“ _For the record, I did fly, and you looked cool as fuck carrying me across the field at graduation, so we’re both winners._ ”

They’re both laughing, Eren much louder than her, and when she closes her eyes she can picture him lying next to her, brushing her hair from her eyes as she laughs, pulling her closer and tugging her hand away from her face when her laughter gets too intense and she snorts. She can almost feel him pressing kiss after kiss to her face and neck even as he promises her he’s sleeping, the phantom touches she can’t separate from her dreams when she’s teetering on the edge of consciousness.

Mikasa misses everything about him, the way he’ll barge right into her apartment after work on a weekend with two bottles of her favorite wine, or how he’ll cook them both an elaborate dinner late at night when grading runs too late and he’s still worked up from his shift at the hospital. How he’ll keep her up far too late on a school night with his fingers and tongue. Or how he’ll carry her to bed some nights when she falls asleep on the couch, his fingers running through her hair and his lips tracing _I love you’s_ along her skin.

“ _Shit, remember Principal Smith’s face when you started carrying me? Thought that man finally cracked_ -”

“I miss you.”

Something in her voice must have tipped him off, as he’s quiet for a few minutes, and there’s nothing on his end save for his steady breathing. Mikasa squirms slightly, embarrassment flooding her, but she can’t take the words back and she’s sure he knows them to be true already.

And she can always pretend to have fallen asleep.

“ _I know,_ ” Eren finally says, his voice softer. “ _I miss you, too, Mik. It’s only for another week, and I’ll be back_ -”

“But I want you here now,” she interrupts, grateful that she has her pillows to hide the blush warming her cheeks. “Eren-”

“ _What would you want me to do if I was there?_ ”

Mikasa sits straight up in bed, pulling her phone away from her ear to check that she hadn’t just made that up. It wasn’t something they’d indulged in much, but it had been such a long time without him...

“I-I would want you to kiss me,” she says, finding her confidence with every word and she smiles, laying back on her bed and closing her eyes, picturing Eren next to her.

“ _Where?_ ”

“My cheeks… my neck.” Mikasa touches her fingers along her skin, brushing across the path Eren’s spent countless days and nights exploring. She imagines his lips instead, kissing and biting down her collarbones and back to her mouth to swallow her breathy moans as he laughs above her, ridiculously pleased with himself. “To my ear.”

“ _Where you swear you’re not ticklish?_ ”

“Y-yeah.”

“ _I’d take off your shirt then, touch you over your bra how you like. Just like that,_ ” he says, his voice a low whisper in her ear, as if he could see her reaching her hand beneath her shirt to stroke her breast. “ _Press my tongue_ _under the fabric, not quite touching, until you get fed up and take it off on your own._ ”

Mikasa breathes out a moan as she imagines Eren’s fingers, thicker and more calloused, replacing hers on her breasts. “Eren-”

“ _I’d spend as much time as you’d let me on your breasts, pulling your nipples between my teeth until you’re shaking._ ” She whines, pinching her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and he laughs breathlessly in her ear, encouraging her. “ _Kiss down your stomach and across the abs that can put anyone to shame._ ”

“ _Eren_ ,” she groans, shifting her hips in an attempt to sate the heat pooling inside of her.

“ _I mean it, those things are killer._ ”

“Eren.” Mikasa groans again, this time in frustration, and she ignores the urge to open and roll her eyes.

“ _Yes?_ ” He taunts, as if the answer wasn’t obvious.

She drops a hand to her hip, splaying her fingers across her stomach. “My hips. Y-you forgot-”

“ _I’d never forget_.” His voice is stronger, demanding, and it leaves her breathless, her complaint forgotten already as a shiver wracks her body. “ _I’ll bite your hip, suck a mark so dark onto your skin you’ll remember how it felt for days,_ ” Eren speaks again with such conviction that she can’t find her breath, can barely hear his voice over the pounding in her ears.

“I-”

“ _Do the same thing to the other one, hold you down as you try to thrust against me, desperate for the friction I won’t give you,_ ” he’s purring into her ear, his voice dropping lower and melting throughout her entire body until she’s burning from his touch and the scorching poison of his tongue.

She’s moaning, loudly and unashamed, her hips searching for any sign of his touch. He’s whispering nothings into her ear, as if he were above her, toying with her waistband and playing with her hair, telling her how much he loves her, how beautiful she looks splayed beneath his touch, sweaty and spent, _but_ _oh, Mikasa, we’ve only just begun_ -

“ _I’ll push my hand beneath your pants, under your panties._ ” Ever so slowly, Eren builds her up, until her breathing becomes sporadic and she’s quite sure his sweet torture will never end. Her hand follows the path his voice sets, until she touches her core- “ _And I’ll find you wet and willing, almost ready for me. Am I right? Tell me how wet you are, Mikasa._ ”

“ _I’m_ -” Mikasa shivers, trailing her fingers over her slick folds as she struggles to find the words to satisfy him, her hips jerking under her touch. “I’m ready, Eren, I want you. I _need_ you, _please_ -”

“ _Not yet,_ ” Eren chuckles, the sound going straight to her core and Mikasa cries out, his name falling from her lips and she throws her head back against the pillows. “ _First I’ll make sure you’re ready, pull your pants down just far enough to open you with my fingers while you squirm, but my hand on your thigh keeps you from moving._ ”

He works two fingers into her at once, scissoring and stretching her as she mewls above him, already on the cusp of begging. “Oh my God, _Eren_ -”

“ _Touch my thumb to your clit as I push another finger into you, watching in fascination as you arch your back into a tantalizing curve before me._ ”

Mikasa can’t stop the noises spilling from her lips as he thrusts hard into her, ignoring the roll of her hips as she tries to get him to move faster. She needs to feel him inside of her, her mind hazy with heat and pleasure and the feel of his lips all over her chest.

“ _I’ll keep going,”_ he’s even quieter now, and she strains to hear the seductive lilt of his voice over the sounds of her whines and gasps. Her hips rock against his hand, trying to get what she needs from him. “ _Until you’re begging me to let you come, until the only thing on your mind is spilling all over me._ ”

“Eren, I’m-”

“ _Is that what you want, Mikasa? You have to tell me._ ”

Mikasa cries out, her hair sticking to her neck and cheeks as she thrashes against his fingers, curving _just right_ inside of her. “Please, I’m so close,” she moans again, her back arching sharply. “ _Please_ , _Eren_ -“

“ _Please,_ what _?_ ”

His fingers curl inside her, reaching deeper as his thumb strokes her clit, unyielding. “ _Please_ let me come-”

“ _That’s it. Come for me, Mikasa._ ”

Her hips jerk erratically as she comes, her back bowing towards him and Eren’s name falling from her lips like a prayer as she rides out her orgasm on his fingers, his muffled praise ringing in her ears. Mikasa has just enough sense to bite her lip before she can scream, and she’s sure she’s drawn blood as her hips slow and she falls back to the bed again.

As her breathing begins to settle, she turns her head, tiredly opening her eyes and expecting to see Eren laying beside her, vibrant eyes shinning as he grins proudly before leaning in to kiss her sweaty forehead, to keep her breathless with soft touches on her sensitive skin. But of course he isn’t there, and she’s hit with a sobering wave of loneliness.

“ _Hey, you still with me?_ ” Gone is the dark voice laced with the promise of pleasure, but she’s sure she can detect his smug smirk through the phone.

“Yeah,” Mikasa says weakly, once she’s found her voice.

“ _I love you, Mik._ ”

“I love you.” She stares at her ceiling, wishing for his touch and presence at her side. “I miss you so-”

There’s a knock on her door.

Mikasa snarls a curse, throwing her blanket over her head and burrowing back into her bed. Who the _fuck_ would be knocking on her door at two in the morning? Her neighbors should all be asleep, unless… unless someone heard her, and called the landlord to complain. She might need to ditch her bra to explain away that one.

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” Eren asks, laughing quietly.

Mikasa tugs up her sweats, grumbling as she stomps through her apartment, only bothering to turn on one lamp. “Someone’s at the door.”

“ _At this hour?_ ”

“Yes. And before you ask, yes I am going to answer it. And I can’t promise I won’t hurt them.”

“ _I wouldn’t expect anything less._ ”

She holds her cell at her side, fixing her features into her most impressive glare before yanking her door open and spitting, “ _What._ ”

“Hey, stranger.”

Mikasa drops her phone.

She’s sure it’s a mistake, a hallucination her tired mind conjured in an attempt to curb the loneliness she’s felt for weeks. An image of what she’s missed projected across the face of an angry neighbor who hasn’t gotten any in-

No.

No, it couldn’t be a trick of her mind.

He’s standing there, his phone held up to his ear and his hair its usual endearing mess, his lips curved into her favorite shit-eating grin. The coat she bought him for his last birthday was buttoned to his throat, and there’s none of his luggage in sight.

Her mouth falls open, her voice lost to her in the awe of having him there, so close and so _real_ standing before her, and she tentatively raises an arm.

“Eren?” He nods, making a show of hanging up their call as his grin widens and he pockets his phone. “Oh my God, Eren!”

Mikasa throws herself into his arms, well aware that she shouldn’t be screaming so close to her neighbor’s doors, but she doesn’t care. They could all come out to complain, but none of that mattered when Eren’s arms closed around her waist. He stumbles a bit as she wraps her legs around him, but he quickly steadies her and she threads her fingers through his hair, tugging his face up to kiss him desperately, trying to pour everything she’s felt into the gesture.

He laughs a little when she breaks the kiss to press her lips to his cheeks, his chin and the curve of his jaw, to his forehead. She kisses him again, unsurprised to feel small tears exude from her eyes. She wiggles out of his hold, taking his hands to all but pull him into her apartment, clutching his hands just to make sure it’s real.

“I thought you weren’t getting back for another week!” She’s breathless again, and a little more choked up as Eren tugs her back into his arms, squeezing her waist and dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

“I was supposed to,” he says, tilting his head to meet her gaze.  His eyes shine, the color hanging on the edge of blue into green, and _oh_ how she’s missed him. “There wasn’t much left to do, so dad told me to leave early.”

“When did you get back?”

He laughs again, staring at her with nothing short of complete adoration and love. “Couple of hours ago. I was actually on my way here when you called.”

“Were you-?”

“In the lobby this entire time? Yup.”

She’s caught somewhere between kicking him out and kissing him senseless, so she compromises by pinching his bicep, smirking a little as he hisses. “How did you even get into the building?”

Eren fishes into his coat pocket and dangles a rusty key between them, grinning widely. “Night manager gave me a spare a few months ago. Also asked why I didn’t just have one of my own by now.”

“I’ll thank them later,” Mikasa says, reaching on her toes to press her lips to his neck, biting softly at his collarbone. “But first…” Eren gets the hint, allowing her to lead him to her room as she fumbles with the buttons on his coat, tossing it somewhere into the kitchen as they pass.

They continue until they reach her room and Eren’s just got his slacks and boxers on, his hand on her hip and his smile still wide. He twirls a lock of her hair around his finger, raising an eyebrow as he waits.

“You’re not tired?”

Truthfully she was exhausted, especially after what he put her through on the phone, but she wasn’t going to let him know that right now. Not when his erection was so painfully obvious through his slacks, not when she had the chance to touch him for the first time in almost two months.

Mikasa shrugs, mirroring his smirk. “Maybe I am.” He leans down to kiss her, but she shoves her palms against his bare chest and he falls back onto the bed, recovering quickly to prop himself on his elbows. She pulls off her t-shirt, (his t-shirt really, a ratty old thing from their college days,) and crawls over him, her legs on either side of his waist, his arousal brushing against her core.

He groans, desperately gripping her thighs as she grinds against him again. “Payback?” She’s pleased to find there’s already a hitch in his voice.

“Maybe.” Mikasa ducks her head to kiss him, rolling her hips against his as she works his mouth open, touching her tongue to his. She breaks the kiss, lazily flicking his nipple. “Or maybe, that’ll come all day tomorrow.”

“What about school?”

“I’ll call in sick. It’s almost the weekend, anyway.” She presses her lips to his collarbones, his chest, his toned stomach, any of his dark skin she could reach. She pauses just above his waistband, flashing Eren a quick smile as he catches his breath above her. “Someone’s excited.”

“Can you blame me? _Fuck_ Mikasa, the way you sounded on the phone…”

“Me?” Mikasa gasps, her hair falling as a curtain as she hovers above him. “What about you? I’ve never heard you sound so… _dark_ before.” She moves closer until their lips were only a breath away from each other. “I wouldn’t mind hearing it again.”

Eren grins again, winking mischievously before his tongue darting out to lick a stripe along hers. A challenge. “I’ll see what I can do. First, though, _please_ take off my pants.”

Mikasa laughs, forgoing a response to shuffle further down his legs, pulling his slacks and boxers from his legs in a few swift moves, followed by her own sweats before she climbs over him again. She lets him run his hands over her chest and back as she leans over the bed to dig through a side drawer, shivering under his touch.

She rolls the condom over his dick, allowing herself a smug smile at the way he moans at her ministrations. If he’d returned next week when he was meant to, Mikasa was sure their reunion would have been unhurried, a lot softer and sweeter, but she’s too weary to worry about that now, she’s too elated with his reappearance to think about taking things slow tonight.

She kisses him again, brushing his too-long bangs from his bright eyes. “Ready?”

“ _Fuck_ yeah.” He tenses beneath her as she sinks onto him, grinding her hips onto his as he cries out, reaching for her thighs, her hips, anywhere to hold onto. “Mikasa, holy _shit_ -“

Taking one of his hands, she laces their fingers together as she rolls her hips, bouncing in his lap as he struggles to meet her thrusts, struggles not to babble as she trails her lips and teeth along his collarbones and neck.

She moans as he hits a certain spot within her, throwing her head back and Eren takes the opportunity to squeeze her breasts, to roll her nipples between his fingers. He’s whispering little encouragements to her, making her pace falter at the praises he throws her way. “Eren-”

“Ah, _shit!_ ” He lets out a string of curses interspersed with her name when Mikasa pulls him almost completely out of her only to slam onto him again, harder than before. “ _Fuck!_ I’m… I’m not going to last,” Eren admits, and she knows it has everything to do with their call.

“I know- _ah,_ _Eren!_ ” With her fatigue, coupled with what they’d done earlier, she knew she wasn’t going to last much longer either, and Mikasa takes his hand again, dragging it between their chests to where they’re joined.

He rubs her clit, using his other hand to squeeze her ass and urge her to thrust harder against him. Mikasa scrapes her nails across his chest, finding purchase on his shoulders as her hips stutter and Eren fingers her clit again and again until she comes for a second time that night, rolling her hips against Eren’s as he follows her, tugging her face to his to muffle his moans into her mouth.

Mikasa sags against his chest, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to spend as many hours as possible curled against him. She gasps against his skin, Eren’s own heavy breathing rustling her hair, and both in no hurry to move.

Once his breathing settles, and her spasms have calmed down, Eren tugs lightly on her chin, kissing all over her face and finally her mouth, moving his lips against hers lazily, before pulling back and smiling happily. He strokes his hand across her back, urging her onto her side and taking the opportunity to slip out of her and discard the condom, locating her comforter on the floor.

He yells some kind of battle-cry, jumping back onto the bed and covering both of them with the blanket, and Mikasa’s laughing far too hard to remind him of her neighbors as he blows raspberries across her stomach, her fingers woven through his hair.

With a well-placed kick to his thigh, (lightly, of course,) Mikasa gets him to quit tickling her and instead Eren wraps her in his arms. He readjusts the blanket over both of them, pulling her close as Mikasa hooks a leg over his hips, grinning into his shoulder. She can’t remember how she managed the last two months without him.

“Oh, man,” Eren murmurs, kissing the top of her head. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you, too.” Mikasa knows they’ll have to be apart in the future, Eren with his medical conferences and Mikasa with her visits to her parents, but she knows she wants to come home to him every night, to share every aspect of her life with him. “Move in with me,” she says, mumbled against his neck. “We practically lived together from childhood to college, anyway…”

“I would love to.” Eren runs his fingers over her bare shoulders, making her shiver slightly. “On one condition,” Mikasa hums in affirmation. “You move into my townhouse. Mik, baby, I love you, but I also love a working heater.”

“Bertram works fine.”

“It doesn’t do anything over 60 degrees. Plus, you _named_ it.”

Mikasa laughs, tugging his other arm around her until she could not tell where her body ended and his began, warm and loved and unconditionally happy. “I’d love that.”

She begins drift off, slowly lulled to sleep by their soft breathing, Eren’s fingers gliding over her naked skin, and the promise of many more nights of endless love to come.


End file.
